1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pop-up truck campers, specifically to the design and implementation of a truck pop-up camper that in the travel configuration will fit under a typical pickup truck tonneau style cover, and in a camping configuration has all the functionality of a typical truck pop-up camper.
2. Prior Art
Commercially Available Prior Art
Any discussion of prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Companies such as Starcraft RV Inc., Outfitter Manufacturing Inc., Four Wheel Campers, Coyote RV, Hallmark Mfg Inc., Lance Campers, R. C. Willett Co. Inc., Travel Lite and Alaskan Camper, illustrate typical “Low Profile, Bed over Cab, Pop-Up Truck Campers.” All of these truck campers have the following concerns:
A. Safety Problems                (i) When the truck is being driven, vision through the center rear view mirror is completely blocked. Many pop-up campers require extensions for the side rear view mirrors.        (ii) The weight of the camper raises the center of gravity reducing the stability of the truck. Some of the larger campers require installation of heavy-duty stabilizers, springs and shock absorbers.        (iii) Utility items such as propane tanks, water tanks, batteries, etc. are usually stuffed in whatever nook or cranny is available; sometimes these items are located above the sides of the pickup bed reducing driving stability.        (iv) The living, kitchen and storage areas of the typical pop-up camper are limited by the size of the truck bed. Some pop-up campers attempt to increase the size of the living area by having a “hang-over” past the rear bumpers which contributes to problems with weight, stability, aerodynamics, resulting in higher operating costs and reduced driving safety margins.        (v) The sleeping area of a typical pop-up camper is a cantilevered platform above the truck's cab, resulting in a reasonable size bed for two adults; however, safety is a concern since the sleeper has to get in and out of a bed mounted four or more feet above the floor and due to the limited floor space, a decent ladder or steps are normally not provided. Also the weight of a cantilever design and the position above the truck's cab reduces stability, and the added resistance of airflow around the sleeping quarters above the truck's cab impacts gas mileage and economics of the truck.        (vi) Entering or exiting the camper requires a large step up or down between the ground and floor of the camper. If some type of steps is used, the steps are located outside, and slipping or falling is probable, especially if it is raining or muddy.        
B. Economy Problems                (i) The large cross section of the cab-over camper increases the wind resistance resulting in lower gas mileage.        (ii) Because of the weight of the camper, many pop-up campers require larger pickup trucks or heavy-duty shocks, springs, and sway bars resulting in more cost and lower gas mileage.        
C. Comfort and Convenience Problems                (i) The sleeping quarters are located over the truck's cab, making access difficult for many people.        (ii) The living and kitchen quarters are limited in space; more than two adults are too many.        
D. Tents on a Pickup Truck Bed                Sportz Truck Tents, supplies tents under a tonneau type cover and tents on a pickup bed. These collapsible shelters offer shelter, but they are severely limited in space and functionality compared to a typical pop-up truck camper.        